City of Heroes (BKS) Issue 1
A dark night in a dark alley finds Apex and War Witch locked in a pitched battle against the minions of Dr. Vahzilok, protecting a citizen who was on her way to an appointment with Dr. Jacob Henderson, a famous Paragon City surgeon. Upon their victory, War Witch takes the time to examine body parts left behind by the Vahzilok minions and notes that she did not sense any magical energies emanating from them. She instead discovers that the limb she recovers was more machine than organic. The next morning, Apex thinks his way through the previous night’s encounter while War Witch meditates. Though not disturbed by Apex’s almost annoying habit of ‘thinking out loud’, she almost seems amused. His logic, however, is interrupted by a call from his sister. With phone calls and meditation ended, Apex and War Witch discuss the souvenir recovered from last night’s fight. As the check out the robotic arm joint, a new hero crashes through their apartment window! Horus, who had meant to crash in to the apartment window above theirs, quickly explains himself in order to avoid a fight with the roommates. He reveals that he’s a veteran of the Rikti Invasion and notices the Vahzilok souvenir on their floor. Horus takes a closer look, believing he might know the possible origin of the arm joint, then suggests that they visit a friend of his for a closer analysis. The trio journeyed to the labs of Anne Marie, a researcher, welcomes Horus as an old friend. There, she begins her analysis of the souvenir. She determines that it’s a Genentek shoulder joint, designed to draw power from the human nervous system instead of a battery. During her further analysis of the shoulder joint, Horus reveals more of his adventures during the war to Apex and War Witch. Meanwhile, Anne Marie determines that the part had been shipped to the Grigori Medical Supplies warehouse. The trio depart immediately to the warehouse to look for more clues, only to encounter more of Vahzilok’s goons. A battle ensues and Horus takes out one of the goons by pushing him through the floor, revealing a massive zombie factory hidden below them. They venture into the factory, only to find themselves face-to-face with a Vahz brute. Working together, the trio takes down the brute after taking some lumps of their own. After the fight, they are shocked to find that one of the Vahz doctors is none other than Dr. Henderson, and that one of the ‘patients’ in the zombie factory was the same woman they had rescued the night before. As they again rescue the woman they had saved before, the zombies in the factory come to life and set their sights on our heroes… To Be Continued in Issue 2! ---- Errata In the online archive of the comic, one of the pages is out of order. Page 24 appears at the end of the story, when it should actually be between pages 16 and 17 of the downloadable comic. Category:City of Heroes Comic Book